History
=Imperial Record (500 years ago)= ---- +++ 495.M41 +++ House of Haarlock The Haarlock trace their history beyond the founding of the Imperium into the Dark Age of Technology when the Jericho Reach, in what is now known as the Ultima Segmentum, was first settled by mankind. The Reach was conquerered during the Great Crusades of the 31st millennium, a bloody conflict that raged for a millennium, as the xenos were exterminated and the light of the Emperor was brought, it became incorporated into the Imperium of Manas the Jericho Sector. The Jericho sector shared many glorious millennium as an Imperial sector until it was claimed by the darkness: lost through isolation, Imperial disintergration, and evil. At the near conclusion of the Age of Apostasyin the 36th millennium, the warrant of trade that empowers the House of Haarlock was signed by Sebestian Thor to the Free Captain Mordecai Haarlock for his efforts against the Frateris Templar fleets and the assassination of Over-Governor Lady Sector Murella. Mordecai Haarlock donned the mantle of Rogue Trader and departed, leaving behind the remaining ancestral Haarlock holdings and disappearing. One hundred years later Mordecai resurfaced beyond the Imperium in an uncharted region of the Segmentum Obscurus known as the Calyx Expanse. It is the original exploration and discoveries of Moredcai and his heir Solomon Haarlock that lead to the Angevin Crusade that conquerors the region and founding of the Calixis Sector a thousand years ago in closing century of M40, during which the House of Haarlock florished. A legacy that continues to last until the 41st millennium. The Legacy The House of Haarlock commited itself to a great endeavour to establish a network of colonies starting in an unknown, but rumoured to be incredibly valuable, star system within the Koronus Expanse. Under a shroud of secrecy and monumental political and economic expense, a great colonization fleet assembled and departed from Port Wander, led by the dynastic monarch Gideon Haarlock. When finally assembled a fleet of dozens of craft were arrayed around Port Wander, the newly fortifed Imperial bastion at the only entrance to the Expanse, the Maw: the stable but dangerous entrance to the only warp route connecting the Koronous Expanse and the Calixis Sector. The last official records of the departing fleet came from the Stations of Passage along the Koronus Passage itself. A great warp storm in the Foundling Worlds, the rumoured destination of the fleet, extinguished any hopes of locating the fleet, victims lost to the warp. The Destination: Anesidora The star system that sealed the Haarlock away for half a millennium was originally surveyed by the Disciples of Thule on their unending quest for relics; through Haarlock connections, ancient pacts and writs of mutual exchange, the Adeptus Mechanicus passed the star system data to Haarlock agents. The datacrypt contained extensive and complete records: detailed planetary readings, catalogues of near-space phenomena and warp-local anomalies and a complete coronal survey of the star. The reason for the extensive and well-catalogued records, were obvious: the Thulian Explorators, catalogued an unusual super-earth planet in a habitable condition possessing signs of an ancient human civiliation on its surface. The records, partially redacted, indicated the ruins possessed no relics of particular interest, however the planet itself was rich in extensive mineral and promethium reserves and avaliable in such qualities they could be easily processed. The Explorators on their continuing quest, filled their holds and departed. The Ork infestation of the system was noted for being primitive and not a factor of military consequence. The Plan The Thulian datacrypt was an unprecedented treasure: a fast frigate dispatched to Anesidora confirmed the Adeptus Mechanicus findings, leaving specialized crew behind to build a fortified outpost, the returning crew sequestered by various means while preparations were made in secret. The specific actions of the Haarlock House during the years prior to the exodus are not easily traced, however, potential evidence of their work was prominent: Widespread economic and political changes were known to have occured across the sector, a number of industrial companies and colonies were bought or went bankrupt on a large scale: securing either skilled labour, machinery or both, stockpiling of foodstuffs and useful STC patterns for buildings, equipment and vehicles, and an impressive string of scandals, assassinations and promotions across a number of Imperial agencies that may have helped the House of Haarlock secure through negotiation, bribery, blackmail or force, the permissions and backing required. There was evidence of Inquistorial inqueries regarding the House, but no public actions were ever recorded. When the grand plan was at last revealed and the riches that awaited beyond Port Wander, the Imperium of Man, ever eager to expand the influence of humanity, parted with hivecitizens and a flood of pilgrims to act as colonists including a sect of the Eccesiarchy to minister them. Representatives of the Imperial Adeptus agencies, including the Arbitesand the Astra Telepathica joined the fleet to ensure their role in the founding. =The Dynasts of House Haarlock (to present)= ---- +++ 496.M41 to 999.M41 +++ Gideon the Founder +++ Ruled for 300 years, 175 within the Anesidora System +++ Gideon Haarlock, founding father of Anesidora. The colonial fleet arrives unscathed in the system and has a number of years of undisturbed construction, its location kept secret while its connection to the Imperium weakened. Warp conditions deteriorated until the system becomes completely isolated. The heigthened warp conditions increase the ferocity and aggressiveness of native life to shocking levels, in the scramble for safetly many settlements are overrun. Extreme casualties are reported, the clan structure of Anesidora emerges and is quickly adopted by the survivors. Some of the abandonded cities are claimed by Orks, who are quick to scavenge and adapt, the Ork threat slowly begins to increase. The leadership of Gideon Haarlock steers the colony away from extinction and continual improvement until his eventual death. The body of Gideon Haarlock is entombed within The Clockwork Horror. Ezekiel the Victim +++ Ruled for 1 month +++ Ezekiel take control of House Haarlock for less than a month before being assassinated by his sister Ixion. According to House records, the reign of Ezekiel does not rank as being especially short-lived by Haarlock standards. Ezekiel and his siblings are entombed within The Clockwork Horror. Ixion the Usurper +++ Ruled for 180 years +++ Assassinated her siblings, and thus all heirs and ascended to the position of House Scion without issue. Ixion proved to be an effective if capricious leader and exceptional pilot. Ixion's rule is noted for the continual conflict with Ork raiders and the development and adoption of aeronautic craft and facilities and her extensive dealings with the Adeptus Mechanicus to help make the technology more accessible. Ixion's rule was abruptly ended when her brother long believed dead, Antarius, reveals himself and slays the entire Haarlock line. No records of the burials, if any, exist. Antarius the Vindicator +++ Ruled for 20 years? +++ The reign of Antarius is short-lived (relatively speaking) but exceedingly bloody and violent and noteworthy for the amount of destruction wrought upon Anesidora. It remains an open question as to how Antarius avoided the original purging of Ixion or by what means he managed to procure access to rejuvenate treatments in his isolation, but however he managed to do so - he waited nearly 200 years before his plan came to fruition. After his ascension as leader of House Haarlock, Antarius revealed his judgement on those he believed cooperated with the Usurper Ixion by destroying or crippling most of the remaining colonial fleet, except for the few ships that managed to escape to the safety of the Adeptus Mechanicus fortress at the edge of the system and continued by purged all the colonial citizens from within House Haarlock on either ship or planet sparing only the voidborn descendants of the original crew. The purge alone is estimated at 85% of House personnel, numbering over a million lives and leaving some industries and offices utterly empty. The fallout of the purge crippled the entire system and million more died as a result within months. A noteworthy inclusion within the destructive record of Antarius was his approach to dealing with the Ork presence on Aneisdora: extensive orbital bombardment. Every known Ork encampment, big or small, based on colonial ruins or otherwise were all extensively bombarded into oblivion. The use of orbital bombardment was never used for fear of setting off promethium reserves and the amount of environment destruction it would cause: all of which proved true and contributed to the massive casualty figures. The Ad Mech retreated into their fortress, abandoning their posts within the colony and the Haarlock fleet itself - leaving only a small contingent to ensuring none of the relics would be lost, but refusing to do more. Having affected his revenge within the opening year of his reign, it is entirely unknown how long Antarius actually ruled as he retreated within the family compound of The Clockwork Horror and never emerged again. It was only two decades later that his only son and heir Marius, a missionary who had lived a cloistered life in an obscure chapel on the moon Spire, revealed himself. Entombed within The Clockwork Horror. Marius the Reconciler +++ Ruled for 80 years +++ Heir of Antarius, the bringer of peace. Under the reign of Antarius much has been lost and destroyed, Marius a Missionary of the Creed in a Spire chapel, heals the old wounds and over the course of his reign reconciles all of the injustices and punishments of Antarious's revenge. Entombed within the chapel crypt on Spire. Haniel the Philanthropist +++ Ruled for 45 years +++ Heir of Marius, invests much into the system, the Philanthropist. Father of two surviving heirs. Murdered by his firstborn son and heir, Canaris. Succeded by second-son Ulrich. Entombed as requested on the Clockwork Horror. Canaris the Betrayer +++ Ruled for less than four hours +++ It is unknown why Canaris attempted to have his brother killed in an apparent accident, as he was the rightful heir: what is known is that he attempted to take the leadership of the House Haarlock from Haniel, but his efforts were dashed when Ulrich communicated his survival. The conflict between Canaris and Haniel is unrecorded, but Haniel was mortally wounded, his senechsal Ibid dying in the process, and Canaris sacking the family vaults - and fleeing by unknown means. Presumed living. Ulrich the ??? +++ Current +++ Ulrich confronted his dying father Haniel with evidence of the betrayal of his brother. Haniel, who was going to otherwise select Ulrich instead of Canaris as leader of the house, dies, knowing his decision was the correct one: before his death Haniel reveals that the warrant of trade, since Gideon, has not be official having never been officiated by Adeptas of Terra. Ulrich has subsequentially returned to the Imperium of Man and has the warrant of trade declared authentic and validated by the Sector Lord, Marius Hax.